


Dori me

by Saniika



Series: O negative fusion [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, Horror, M/M, Master/Servant, Murder, No d/s, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampirism, chris/yuuri is suggestive and secondary, it's not victor or yuuri, o negative AU, o negative fusion, selfharm, sorry chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: A driver takes care of precious cargo with special needs.Based on the short O negative, horror short.





	Dori me

**Author's Note:**

> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the more notes link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Icanseeclearlynow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works), whom I gotten to know through bb on the server!  
> Please check out the writer. Showering them with love is healthy!
> 
> Dori me in pseudo-latin: Take me

The pull of the web comes suddenly, violating Yuuri’s consciousness as he sits behind the steering wheel. His strong instinct to clutch on the fine leather keeps him present in reality. He knows he must keep the thread of action going. 

If he doesn’t steer, the car will go off the road or hit the truck coming from the opposite direction. His precious cargo won’t survive.

If he doesn’t finish the journey to the closest city and check in the motel, he won’t be able to turn on the machine.  
His precious cargo won’t survive.

No matter what, Yuuri must continue; for Victor depends on him with his own life. There aren’t many second chances given to Yuuri. One simple slip up can end it all. Yuuri knows he’s a nobody who just happened to get into Victor’s way. Yuuri knows Victor can as easily pick someone else to fill his role. Yuuri is dispensable and merely a lowly servant. The prey, which has the privilege to serve the hunter. Victor let’s Yuuri worship him. And how dearly he miscalculated once more.

They stayed too long in their past location and Victor felt so good he egged Yuuri on to slack off. And now both of them are paying the price. 

_“Do you need to rest?”_

Yuuri hears the ringing in his ears, his sister’s voice as if from behind the glass door. The shimmering street lights resemble the light leaking through the kitchen lamp falling through the frosted glass. Yuuri used to focus on it during his feverish hallucinations when he was a child.

_“Do you need to rest?”_

His mother is calling him, the stiff neck and it’s spasms are remarkably resembling her fingers brushing over his nape. The call is alluring, promises the sweetest nothings, the kindest release Yuuri’s body is longing so much for the past year. When the cold of his body starts to feel warm, he knows he’s slipping.

Yuuri blinks a few times, the ringing in his ears growing louder. Unpleasant like the artificial bell announcing last chance to step out of a bus, more persuasive than siren of an ambulance car. He hears the passing cars honking, the rain drumming on his windshield and his trembling hand finds a pocket knife.

The slice is quick and the sharp pain bring him into alertness, numbing everything else on a command. Everything is a bit clearer now, Yuuri feels almost completely conscious. The ever present anxiety makes him check on Victor on the backseat. The short glance in the rearview mirror is not enough. Yuuri knows he should look at the road for safety, but the urge is stronger. He needs to check and so he turns, watching over Victor’s body on the cheap upholstered leather seat. 

Victor is sleeping, or rather unconscious. The lack of Yuuri’s care sent him into that strange kind of coma. His body doesn’t move, he doesn’t breathe and no heart beats in his chest. Yuuri remembers the first time he witnessed such state. He barely managed to hook up Victor to the machine, sobbing and choking on tears all the time, missing his vein several times. It took a week for Victor to calm him down after that.

Yuuri knows what to do now. He learned, trained and made all possible efforts to prepare for every unexpected situation. For every plan he had a backup plan. Yet his transgression allowed just that - compromising Victor. Yuuri once more forgot he was to serve and not to try to be Victor’s equal. Yuuri should have known better. That bypasses all his rational thinking and sends Yuuri into a mad rush.

They reach the city on time, Yuuri books a room and a minute later he’s inside. Victor is carefully put on the marriage bed. Yuuri goes into shock noticing his wristwatch has stopped and it makes him miss the chance to check the correct time on the hotel clock on the night table. From that moment it’s just pure adrenalin that makes him turn on the pump with learned, efficient moves. His own heartbeat doesn’t settle down until his own blood flows through the mask into Victor’s mouth. Just when Yuuri sees Victor’s chest rise again, he sinks into the chair in relief. 

Victor will live. Victor will stay undead. Whichever applied.

He hears his own heartbeat growing louder and instead of his family offering rest he hears Victor’s voice.

_“Yuuri!” The whisper against his ear is sweet, he’s pulled into a dance. “Come dance with me, just like the first time. Please! Just tonight.”_

_“Victor, no… I should go find someone, you really need it. It’s been two days now. I can’t allow myself-” Yuuri resists the bait, not wanting to leave the table in the ballroom, no matter how dashing Victor is in his tuxedo. He’s cut off with disregard and he hits Victor’s chest with a huff._

_“Yu-uri! You’re no fun! I see how tired you are lately… surprise me once more? You need good things in your life every now and then.” A palm rests on Yuuri’s small back and the small blush on Victor’s cheeks tilts him over the doubtful edge. He’s led to the dance floor and relives once more how they met._

It was a glorious night, gregarious, beautiful Victor in his arms, dipping in his embrace and so alive. Yuuri was a goner before they even joined hands. A kiss was enough to charm Yuuri and all that Victor whispered to him on the terrace, honest explanation and Victor’s audacious plea. And it made sense that Yuuri, a nobody, an aimless young man failing in his career in a company, was of trivial importance. What mattered that Victor, the member of the elusive rival company asked Yuuri to help him escape, to free Victor. What else could Yuuri have said than yes. What did it matter that Yuuri would pay with is own lifeforce to keep Victor in this world and that they would forever be on the run? Only one thing Yuuri did regret.

He would not live forever and eventually Victor would have to find a replacement if he wants to live his current lifestyle. And even so, Yuuri did notice how pale Victor grew after the first month and realized he won’t be able to cater to Victor’s needs in full. During his whole remaining life, Yuuri would keep Victor. He would never be able to share a dazzling fulfilling life with Victor as his equal. Because an ancient vampire would not keep a pet forever.

_“Yuuri!”_

The spare twin bell alarm clock rips him from the momentary dream. The waking up is painful as always, the pain felt a lot more once his body allowed himself to relax a little. He turns of the machine and pulls out the IV, all the time feeling Victor’s eyes lingering heavy on his shoulders.

Victor is awake, he’s safe now. It’s fine.

***

They sit in a bathtub, which is too small for them both. Yet Victor insisted wordlessly and he made Yuuri climb in with him. They never speak after a transfusion. Yet today Yuuri knows Victor’s silence is laced by guilt. And it make Yuuri even more angry, more desperate about his own uselessness. 

Yuuri didn’t listen to the voice of reason and let Victor be foolish. Instead of getting Victor a blood supply, he slipped into the role Victor always hungers for him to take. Yuuri disregarded his servant status and danced the night away as a lover in Victor’s embrace.

It’s more than simple anxiety and overstepping the boundaries of a caste system. Every slip up causes Victor to get weaker and he finds it harder to function. Victor’s powers and abilities are strong but the demands to keep him functional are all the more greater. It’s somewhat like a life of a diabetic, always having on mind when and how to eat, how to rest and carefully taking his medication. Yet Victor lives off blood and it’s more delicate than that. 

Yuuri answering Victor’s question on the terrace a year ago meant that he signed off his own expiry date. From that moment on Yuuri lived to keep Victor alive. Every minute of his day was scheduled and he needed to keep up a perfect harmonogram. No matter how Victor whined or frowned. No matter how boring Victor called him or how much he teased him that Yuuri started to resemble his mentor Yakov - despite all that Yuuri had to take charge an all these necessary steps to keep them going.  
Yuuri lets Victor cradle him in his embrace. Victor peels off the bandaid and it tugs unpleasantly on Yuuri’s skin, ripping of some hair despite Victor’s utmost care. A soft reverent kiss makes it better. It makes Victor think it’s better and anything like that is enough for Yuuri to handle it.

Victor’s skin is not as pale but there is a bluish tint on his lips as he presses them urgently on Yuuri’s biceps and collarbone. Yuuri doesn’t miss these details and yet he was blind to them when Victor made him dance instead of listening to the call of duty. That thought follows Yuuri from the ballroom to this bathtub and not even the conscious presence of Victor makes it forgivable. His chest tightens and he can’t breathe. Victor as always knows and rushes to kiss the pain away, stealing every gasps from Yuuri’s lips, rubbing his face onto Yuuri’s to make him feel he’s there and fine. 

It takes a while, but the desperation of Victor finally makes Yuuri cave and he succumbs to his embrace, clinging to Victor’s form. After a while Yuuri starts to slip into the routine, putting on the comforting mantle of servant’s role. He dries Victor’s hair with care and cuts his nails. He makes use of all the time he has left before he has to head out for a new supply.

In light of their recent mishap Victor wants to pamper Yuuri and offers to brush his hair. 

“May I? Let me.” Yuuri doesn’t understand why Victor insists on doing this for him. Yuuri doesn’t think himself attractive and has a hard time believing Victor’s compliments. But it doesn’t escape him when Victor’s eyes want to swallow him everytime he leaves the house. 

Victor is jealous. He doesn’t like to share Yuuri with anyone even if it’s their prey. Therefore Yuuri allows Victor this courtesy and enjoys as he massages gel into his tresses. But today when Victor helps him put on a jacket as well, Yuuri knows it’s more serious than usual. In such moments Yuuri almost believes Victor really cannot bear to share him with the outside world, that he’s more than a simple servant.

A childish sense of satisfaction brushes a blush into his cheers and the more he realizes he should not be happy over that, he can’t help but avert the gaze. Victor kisses his knuckles goodbye and Yuuri is swallowed by the dark winter’s evening outside the motel room.

***

A dog barks in front of the parking lot and Yuuri stops for a moment watching it. He remembers Vicchan back home in Japan. He thinks on the lack of sadness when his mother phones him about his death. Back then Yuuri didn’t even feel guilty, consumed by his work and the deals he needed to close so badly. Watching the soft curly fur on the poodle, makes Yuuri feel Vicchan under his fingertips. The sensation is so strong that the people barging from a nearby liquor store startle Yuuri and he barely manages to hide the syringe with sedatives behind himself.

He adjusts his best cloak and walks to the high end bar at the nearby Hilton. The greeter at the gate welcoming him with proper respect and Yuuri passes the concierge with practiced poise. The looks don’t escape him. Victor made sure to get him the best suit and perfect his look with the right accessories. Yuuri aims for the bar and the swing in his step let’s everybody know that Yuuri is a confident hunter tonight.

When he hops on the barstool, he’s so used to the whole procedure that his hands don’t even feel clammy anymore. Quick glance to the side as he orders a drink and he spots his tonight’s target. The man immediately leaves his table and is heading to Yuuri. A heartbeat later and a heavy french accented invitation tickles the back of his hand in the man’s grasp.

“Enchanté. Looking for some fun tonight?”

The fine moustache above the man’s lips shimmers lightly in the muted bar light. The lipgloss tells Yuuri the man likes to take care of himself. He would be a good choice for Victor’s taste. Yuuri lowers his eyelids and let’s the man with tastefully dyed hair caress the inside of his palm with a finger. 

“That depends…” Yuuri tries hard to not let the disgust seep into his tone. It’s not that he finds the man displeasing, quite the contrary. 

Way back he would be really flattered to have a conversation with such a dashing specimen. He would probably stutter, ruin the whole flirt occasion and jerk alone deep in the night swallowing his own cries and regret into a hotel pillow. It’s more the fact that he’s presented with his own regretful past and impossible future at the side of this beautiful man. Both in a combination that makes Yuuri swallow through the clump in his throat. The man, passing him a business card in a swift motion, mistakes it for eagerness. He chuckles and his eyes glint as the chandelier above their heads.

“Tonight is on the house, chéri.” A quick swipe of his magically conjured card and Yuuri’s drink is paid for, his bill closed and both ready to leave for the second part of the bar flirt. A quick glance at the card makes Yuuri raise his eyebrows elegantly in surprise. The text on shick piece of paper explains everything.

_Christophe Giacometti  
The Ultimate Swiss Experience_

“Oh.” Yuuri manages to breathe out. It’s easier and more convenient that he thought. It will improve his time schedule greatly. And by the looks of it Chris who licks his lower lips impatiently is more than eager to accompany Yuuri. The finger on Yuuri’s palm writhes suggestively as a soft hairy caterpillar. Chris leans into Yuuri wafting in toffee and pine fragrance and whispers over Yuuri’s earlobe.

“Where you’ll lead I’ll follow.”

Yuuri lays a hand on Chris’ thigh and nods slowly. 

“Splendid. Let’s go.”

***

If Chris finds it odd that Yuuri didn’t bring his own car or that their destination is a cheap motel, he doesn’t let it on. The Swiss is funny and entertains Yuuri throughout the whole ride. When he starts to ask questions and Yuuri can’t shake the answers playfully anymore, Yuuri is pushed to harsher measures. 

As the wait for the green on the crossroads and another question as a bothersome fly buzzes around Yuuri, he reaches to Chris’s crotch and envelopes his goods in a firm grasp. 

“Merde!” Chris jolts, holding onto the steering wheel for dear life and inhales deeply. Yuuri eyeing him from his own seat in shadow measures him predatorially and the command comes easy from his mouth.

“Less talking and faster driving.” He says and continues to massage Chris’ quickly awakening cock through his dress pants. Chris only manages to nod and the wheels of his ferrari ride on smoke when they reach the motel. Yuuri knows Victor is waiting for Yuuri’s return, so he must have heard the screeching wheels of the car in front of their room.

Yuuri makes it inside faster with Chris chasing for his form and suddenly it’s too much for him. He can’t maintain the seductive persona anymore and Chris smiles encouragingly, shedding of his red velvet jacket to the floor. He approaches Yuuri and sucks himself on Yuuri’s mouth like a hungry leech. Yuuri lets him, barely responding to his advances and glances over Chris’ shoulder to the far end of the room.

Victor stands in the bathroom door, dressed only in underwear and his beautiful face is twisted. He’s barely able to control himself and Yuuri is sure it’s not just the hunger that makes him look so pale. Unconsciously Yuuri tilts his head to give Chris a better access and watches as Victor approaches the pair. When the right moment comes Yuuri detaches from Chris and sees the man think that Yuuri is in for a rough sex play. Oh how wrong the Swiss is, so much he can't even fathom.

Then it’s just a synchronized combination of Victor’s firm grasp silencing Chris’ mouth and Yuuri’s quick administration of sedatives. Chris disappears in the bathroom to Victor’s bidding. 

Yuuri goes outside. He knows Victor doesn’t like it when Yuuri hears him feed. 

“I feel like an animal in my behaviour and I don’t want you to see me like that.” It didn’t matter that Yuuri assured Victor he doesn’t mind. It was most likely vanity and simply wanting to look the best in Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri would allow this to Victor as many of his other peculiarities.

When the time is right, Yuuri gathers the cleaning supplies from the trunk of their car and comes back inside.

The light from the bathroom is shrill in contrast to the cheap light bulb emitting low glow in the motel room. It cuts the space like exclamation mark, Yuuri almost waits for the ping announcing the shining microwave is done with warming up the meal. Is it safe to enter now? Is Victor composed? He could have called and check. But rational thinking and remnants of the thrilling encounter with Chris still keep Yuuri in an adrenaline rush. He presses the door ajar approaching the scene like a fly towards the insect trap lamp. 

Yuuri should be but is never ready to witness the slaughter scene. The small bathroom is streaked from top to bottom in sprays of blood. It’s red, russet and dark, all kinds of shades you could imagine. It’s starting to dry quickly. What once was Chris lays in the bathtub discarded as an empty juice packet.

Victor sits in the corner beside the tub and is gasping for air, the rush of the feeding sending shivers though his body still. He is not composed but Yuuri can’t look away. In a strange mix of fascination and terror he comes closer and sinks to the tiled floor. 

Victor locks him in place and hesitantly closes the distance between them. His mouth is caked with thick layers of blood so dark it resembles melted asphalt.

“Yuuri.” 

The whisper is so quiet and Yuuri suddenly knows. He knows he’s not just a mere servant. He knows that Victor is anxious and worried that Yuuri will leave him. He still remembers how Victor cried, when he proposed to end it half a year ago in yet another long forgotten hotel room. Victor needs Yuuri and Yuuri can’t leave him for longer than a few hours.

It comes easy to Yuuri to give in once more. The realization washes away the guilt over another murder and it swells his chest warm with relief. He is needed, earned for and no one else will do. He is Victor’s and Victor is his.

He falls into a trance, the metallic taste on his tongue as they kiss calls something primal from inside him. It’s iron, saliva and more. Sickly he knows he likes such flavored kisses with Victor the best. His own blood fills his cock and Victor is on top of him in a heartbeat. No foreplay is needed, the desperation pushes their body into ready state immediately. 

Yuuri is pressed to the ground all in his fine suit, Victor caring only about ripping his pants of as soon as possible. There is no regret, no matter how carefully he chosen the fabrics for Yuuri and no matter how long it took for him to convince Yuuri to go into a tailor shop.

Yuuri’s buttocks land on the cold tiles as he’s made bare but it lasts only a short moment, because Victor lifts his legs bending him in half. His greedy fingers find Yuuri’s buttplug and pull it out roughly. Yuuri wore it the whole night, preparing himself before the outing in case things would get further with his possible target. He can’t even send a quick prayer to heavens for this, he’s so lost to the intensifying hunger in Victor’s eyes.

Yuuri is penetrated with delightful ease and throughout the whole act his chest leaks over with happiness. Despite Victor essentially needing just the blood to survive, he still is hungry and yearning for Yuuri. For his body and touch. Only Yuuri will do and therefore Yuuri braces himself just an inch more, tilts his arse a little better to give Victor the desired access. It works, Victors sinks further inside and yet he can manage only shallow quick thrusts. As if he didn’t want to leave Yuuri’s heat for longer than he has to.

It’s always that insatiable race after blood, pleasure or closeness. Each time one is satisfied, the other screams for attention. Yuuri is a candle in Victor’s hands, pliant and melting. He hopes he shines enough for Victor to enjoy him and that he won’t spend himself just yet like a flame in wind. 

Their embrace is beautiful and desperate. It hurts to be pierced and Yuuri traps Victor in his strong hands so firmly, he’s sure Victor will have bruises the following day. Yet they ride out the cut between burning pain and pleasure, and it’s over sooner than it begun. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri.” Victor whispers as his lifts himself off Yuuri but stays inside of him still. Yuuri tastes and smells the iron, feels the sticky blood on Victor’s skin, but all he can focus on are the sated blue eyes having their whole attention on Yuuri. 

They stay close until Yuuri catches breath and they are back to the reality. Yuuri needing to wash the scene and disposing of the body. 

It’s a challenging task and it takes Yuuri a while. He dismisses Victor’s silent offer to help. He’s a servant and needs to serve Victor once more. Spraying the walls with shower he finds it strangely comforting to see the blood being washed away. He puts the body into ferrari and drives it to a unguarded dumpster over the cliff. As the car disappears into the darkness he imagines it’s himself being buried. Yuuri took care of such funerals many many times.

It helps him to become calm again and collect his thoughts. When he’s back at the motel he’s almost fine again. The last few days didn’t let him sleep much, the strain of giving Victor his own blood and dealing with a target took its toll on Yuuri. All traces are covered, everything taken care of. So all should be fine. He’s the last to leave the motel and sits inside the car with Victor waiting on the backseat for him. Yuuri stays motionless in the seat and clutching onto the steering wheel lost in thought. Sometimes he doesn’t even feel real. It lasts longer than it’s appropriate he realizes, because Victor’s steady voice calls for his attention.

“Is everything ok?”

Yuuri’s and Victor’s eyes meet it the rearview mirror and he sees Victor for what he is. Victor is wary, tired and scared. He is worried for Yuuri’s happiness and hungry to keep him close. The slightest discomfort of Yuuri seems to pain Victor. Sometimes Yuuri wonders who observes the other the best. He reaches behind himself and sees Victor kiss the ring on Yuuri’s hand in the rearview mirror. When Yuuri leaves his hand in his grasp with open palm, Victor lays his own hand in it and Yuuri pulls it to his lips in return.

Victor’s shoulders relax in understanding. He leans forward and steals a long kiss from Yuuri until it’s time to drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Yuuri cuts himself on arm to stay awake, he transfuses his own blood to Victor. Later Yuuri lures Christophe (who is an escort) to their apartment. On the way there give Christophe a handjob to distract him. When they get there both Victor and Yuuri attack Christophe (sedating Chris), Victor killing Christophe is not described. Afterwards Yuuri looks over the scene, which is very bloody with Chris' corpse present in the room while Victor and Yuuri have sex. Yuuri disposes of Christophe's body and washes the scene. It is suggested that Yuuri cleaned after Victor many times.
> 
> I saw this horror short and it left so much to imagination and it was so so gruesome! I thought on whom to use for Yuri on Ice universe. And then I didn't know who would be the caretaker and taken care off? In the end I decided on these roles. The scenes where they met and lot of dialogue were my own additions as the original is mostly mute and you are left to make sense of the story on your own. 
> 
> Thank god I have this out of the system... thought of it for weeks. I have an idea for a possible continue, but it really depends on the reception?
> 
> Fic title from [ERA - Ameno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xUnSVTh8fI)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
